North American Tour 2019 (CoM)
North American Tour 2019 is a tour by the Japanese doom metal band Church of Misery. Built around their appearances at Maryland Deathfest and Austin Terror Fest, it is the band's first full North American tour in six years and the first with the current lineup. Supporting Church of Misery comes majorly from Carolina sludge band Toke with select dates also featuring The Atomic Bitchwax and Mondo Generator. Notably after a performance in Nashville, Tennessee, Toke would cut ties with drummer Jeremy on 11 June 2019 and cancel their appearance in Atlanta, with a fill-in drummer taking over for the remaining dates.Toke Facebook Dates *23 May - Rams Head Live!, Baltimore, MD (Maryland Deathfest; CoM only) *24 May - The Lizard Lounge, Lancaster, PA (With Toke) *25 May - The Sanctuary, Detroit, MI (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *26 May - Empty Bottle, Chicago, IL (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *27 May - Rock Island Brewing Company, Rock Island, IL (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *28 May - Riot Room, Kansas City, KS (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *29 May - Larimer Lounge, Denver, CO (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *31 May - El Corazon, Seattle, WA (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *1 June - Dante's, Portland, OR (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *2 June - Oakland Opera House, Oakland, CA (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *3 June - Echoplex, Los Angeles, CA (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *4 June - Club Red, Tempe, AZ (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *5 June - Sister Bar, Albuquerque, NM (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *6 June - 89th Street, Oklahoma City, OK (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *7 June - Empire Control Room, Austin, TX (Austin Terror Fest; CoM only) *7 June - Gas Monkey Live, Dallas, TX (Toke and Mondo Generator only; with Protest, Wooden Earth)Mondo Generator Facebook *8 June - White Oak Music Hall, Houston, TX (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *9 June - Santos' Party House, New Orleans, LA (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *10 June - Little Harpeth Brewing, Nashville, TN (With Toke, Mondo Generator) *11 June - The Earl, Atlanta, GA (Order of The Owl) *12 June - Local 506, Chapel Hill, NC (With Toke) *12 June - Chameleon Club, Lancaster, PA (The Atomic Bitchwax only)Tee Pee Records Facebook *13 June - Cattivo, Pittsburgh, PA (With Toke, The Atomic Bitchwax) *14 June - Saint Vitus Bar, Brooklyn, NY (With Toke, The Atomic Bitchwax) *15 June - Saint Vitus Bar, Brooklyn, NY (With Toke, The Atomic Bitchwax) *16 June - Middle East, Cambridge, MA (With Toke, The Atomic Bitchwax) Lineup Church of Misery *'Tatsu Mikami' - Bass *'Junichi Yamamura' - Drums *'Yasuto Muraki' - Guitar *'Hiroyuki Takano' - Vocals Toke *'Jeremy' - Guitar *'Bronco' - Bass, Vocals *'Tim' - Drums (23 May - 10 June) *'Unknown Fill-In' - Drums (12 - 16 June) Mondo Generator *'Nick Oliveri' - Bass, Vocals *'Mike Pygmie' - Guitar *'Michael Amster' - Drums The Atomic Bitchwax *'Chris Kosnik' - Bass, Vocals *'Garrett Sweeney' - Guitar, Vocals *'Bob Pantella' - Drums External Links *Obelisk article on the tour References Category:Event Category:Tour Category:Church of Misery Category:USA Category:Tatsu Mikami Category:Doom Metal Category:Stoner Metal Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Punk Rock Category:The Atomic Bitchwax Category:Toke Category:Mondo Generator Category:Nick Oliveri Category:Chris Kosnik